


Stardew Valley Randomness

by TheMysteriousWriter



Series: Stardew Stories [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousWriter/pseuds/TheMysteriousWriter
Summary: A bunch of Stardew Valley Randomness!





	Stardew Valley Randomness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you’re reading this, there’s a good chance you’ve already read my other fic, Horny. THIS IS COMPLETELY UNRELATED TO THAT. This is where I wanted to write things that either A), don’t fit the continuity of that fic, or B) alter the world significantly. So, yay!
> 
> Okay, let’s be clear about this: This first chapter is not an idea I came up with. I took the concept from an amazing fic called “It’s Not Gay If You Do It For Pizza”. The reason I did this was because I really loved the concept for Alexs chapter, but I feel like so much more could have been done with it. And this is my version of what ‘so much more’ looks like! Enjoy!

The door to the changing rooms flung open as Alex arrived, the muscles in his arms flexing as he shoved the door open. He was dressed in a simple tank top, his trainers, and his classic green work-out shorts, no underwear. He just didn’t see the point when he was going to be alone. However, the first thing that made him think he wouldn’t be alone was the gameboy sitting on the benches. There were no clothes accompanying it, so Alex just assumed someone had left it when they’d last been here. People were often surprised by just what was left behind at a gym.

The second thing that made Alex think he wasn’t alone was the little figurine that was sitting across the room. That certainly was odd. Alex couldn’t think of any reason anyone would bring something like that to workout. 

The third thing Alex clocked was the running water emanating from the showers. Yeah, there was someone else here. Alex was genuinely curious, this was the first time he’d ever encountered someone other than Linus at the spa, and Linus never actually came in. He wondered who it was, wild ideas running through his head as he set his bag down on the bench and got changed. Well, by ‘got changed’, he meant take his tank-top off. He wasn’t exactly wearing much to begin with. As he stashed the tank top away in his locker, his eyes latched on to the pictures he’d taped to the side of it. It wasn’t gay to ogle pictures of nearly-naked men if it was just for inspiration, right?

He shut his locker, and, ignoring the strange items scattered around the changing room, Alex ventured further into the spa, peering into the showers to see who was using them. Immediately his eyes latched onto a large lump of strikingly blonde hair. Definitely Sam. Actually, come to think of it, Alex had seen Sam using a gameboy around the village. That explained the gameboy, but why would Sam even own that figurine? As he pondered this, Alex noticed a sudden movement from Sam. Or rather, a sudden movement from the pale pair of arms that had just wrapped themselves around Sam, one in his hair, the other gently rubbing between Sams asscheeks. Ugh, get a room. Wait - the figurine - Alex had heard Sebastian talk about some weird board-game, and that would probably need figurines. Plus, the two hands were really quite pale, and nobody had quite that complexion except for Sebastian. 

Alex knew who was using the spa. Great. He could go now. He could work out, what he came here to do. He could, but he didn’t, his eyes rooted to the scene taking place in front of him, the hand between Sams cheeks in particular. Sam moaned lewdly, and Alex snapped out of his trance, all the blood in his body rushing down south. Fuck. What was he doing, watching two guys in the shower together?

He should turn away and go workout. Wipe this scene from his memory. However, instead of doing that, he stepped further into the shower, hoping for a better look. He realised than that they were doing more than just kissing and groping each other - Sams hand enveloped both their cocks, pressing them close together and stroking them slowly. Alex had never noticed before just how large Sams hands were. What would they feel like wrapped around his own dick?

That was a really gay thing to think. 

He already had a semi, his soldier gradually rising to attention. But that was overwhelmed by the also rising fear of getting caught by the two guys in the shower - time to go. Unfortunately though, as he turned to leave, his sneakers squeaked against the wet tiles on the bathroom floor.

Fuck.

“Woah, man, what the hell?”

“Were you fucking watching us? What the fuck!”

Alex swallowed hard, before spinning on his heal to face the to other boys. He was so ashamed, casting his eyes downwards in order to avoid eye contact. However, the two dicks bobbing around directly in that line of vision soon trashed that idea, and he looked to the side.

“What’s fucking wrong with you?” Sebastian yelled, smoke practically spewing from his ears. “Why are you here?”

He looked back up, more specifically at Sebastian, matching his dagger-eyes with those of his own. “I’m not the one fucking another dude in the shower! Why are you doing that!”

“Well, we came to swim, but then we remembered Seb can’t swim, so we just stayed in the shower! We’re not gay!” Sam exclaimed, turning his nose up at Alex.

“Errr... I’m pretty sure fondling another guys junk in the shower is fucking gay.” Alex questioned, his embarrassment momentarily forgotten.

“We’re not gay, and we’re gonna prove it!” Sam declared enthusiastically, before his face fell. “Umm, Seb, how are we gonna prove it?”

“We could play icky cookie. But, you know, without food.” Sebastian suggested. “Unless jockstrap here has a secret food stash in his locker.”

“Well, I don’t.” Alex said, choosing to look past his new nickname. “Unlike you guys, I actually came here to work out.” Sebastian made a huge song and dance about rolling his eyes, choosing to roll his entire body instead of just his eyes.

“Okay, so, here’s what we’ll do - we'll change the rules.” Sebastian reassured Sam, who nodded in reply. His attention snapped to Alex. “You know how to play icky cookie jockstrap?” Sebastian asked, smirking wildly.

Alexs face scrunched up in disgust. "No. It sounds awful.”

“Not awful, just repulsive.” Sebastian replied.” Okay, so, we all stand in a circle - like we already are - and then we all take our dicks out -“ He paused in his instructions, looking at Alex expectantly.

“Wait, you mean right now?” Alex asked, feeling a good proportion of his blood rush to his face.

“Come on, dude. Don’t be a pussy,” Sam said. “Seb and I are already naked; it’s only fair.”

He wouldn’t exactly call it fair – Sam was packing some serious heat. It was literally the largest dick Alex had ever seen in his life, and he’d spent four years of high school surrounded by dicks in the locker room every day after school. Alex wasn't small by any means, but... fuck. Even Sebastian was longer than him by a noticeable margin, plus far thicker to boot. Fuck. He had the smallest dick by a wide degree and he really didn’t want the other two to know that before he died from the inevitable teasing.

“Hold on though - this is to prove you're not gay, right?” Both Sam and Sebastian nodded enthusiastically. “I wasn’t the one jacking off my friend in the gym showers? You guys are already pretty fucking gay. Trying to drag me in won’t help anyone.” Alex said with hopefully convincing anger, trying to convince both the other boys and himself it hadn’t turned him on immensely.

“Huh.” Sam said, his seemingly never-ending enthusiasm halting for a moment. “Ok then, lets up the ante. If what you claim is true, which it isn’t, then we might as well get some fun out of this game. The two winners get the ass of the loser.” Sam said suddenly, a wide grin spreading across his face.

“Great idea!” Sebastian exclaimed, nodding in agreement as he eyed Sam hungrily.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alex asked doubtingly, unsure of exactly what Sam was proposing.

“It means, the two winners get total control over the winners ass. It’s fairly self-explanatory.” Sam replied, looking at Alex like he was a total idiot.

“For how long?” Alex asked warily.

“Hmmm... until both people have fucked it.” Sam replied thoughtfully.

“Seems fair. Are we all in agreement? Good” Sebastian said, without waiting for Alexs response.

“Hold on, I-“ Alex started to protest, but then thought it through a bit. If he agreed, not only did Sam and Sebastian shut up, but he also got to leave a bit quicker than if he argued. And, hey, if he got a quick fuck in the process, who was he to complain? Yoba - maybe he was gay.

“Fine, I’m in.” Alex agreed, much to the others apparent delight.

“Great! Get that dick out.” Sam said eagerly, eyeing Alexs tented shorts eagerly. Man, for a guy who just a few moments ago had been insisting he wasn’t gay, he sure had changed his tune quickly. Sebastian was no different, fondling his own cock gently and slowly as he watched on, probably imagining a million different things.

Alex hesitated, and then reached inside his gym shorts, gingerly pulling his cock out. He glanced between the other boys. Were they expecting him to take his shorts off, too? He already felt exposed enough with just his dick out.

“Shorts as well,” Sebastian demanded. Alex decided it wasn't worth fighting about, so he pushed at the waistband of his shorts, kicking them out of the showers once they fell to the floor.

“Wow,” Sebastian said sarcastically. “No offence, but we were expecting something quite a bit... more.” Sebastian said, clearly not impressed with Alexs size.

“Hey, back off!” Alex snapped. “Just because both you and Sam have huge dicks doesn’t mean mines small!" Alex spat back, immediately self defensive.

“Okay, okay... I was just expecting you to have a literally massive cock, but now that I know you’re smaller than me, I guess we know who the real man is here.” Sebastian taunted.

“Leave my manhood alone!” Alex leaned forward, about to send a damning retort, but Sam interrupted before he could.

“Guys, guys! It doesn’t matter how big your dick is...” He said calmly, before leaning across to Sebastian. “... but we totally won though Seb.” He said, high-fiving each other after it.

“Wasn’t hard.” Sebastian mumbled half-heartedly, reaching out to play with Alexs dick. Alex moaned as Sebastian fondled his junk, playing with his foreskin, before snapping out of it.

“Can you just keep explaining the rules please?” Alex pleaded, acutely aware of just how exposed he was now. His dick wasn’t discouraged though, jutting out hard and proud into Sebastians waiting palm. Seb complied, pulling his hand away from Alex, though not until after a hearty huff.

“Okay, so now Alex is naked, when I say ‘go’, we all start jacking off, and then whoever comes last – or doesn’t come at all – loses. And normally the loser has to eat the cum-covered cookie, or whatever, but since we agreed the winners get the ass of the loser, that’s the prize.”

Alex had to win - he really didn’t want to get fucked up the ass. That’d be pretty gay... although, so was fucking another guys ass. That’d be less gay though, so... somehow it made sense? A hole is a hole, right? He wasn’t going to question it.

“Okay, ready?” Sebastian asked, addressing Sam rather than Alex.

“Wait, hang on,” Sam said, bending down to pick up a bottle of what Alex had thought to be shampoo. “Do you want more lube?”

“Um, could I have some?” Alex asked.

Sebastian frowns, taking the bottle from Sam. “No, this is ours. You should have brought your own.” He helped himself to some of the lube, and then set the bottle down.

“Well, sorry I wasn’t expecting to take part in a jerking competition today when I came here. I guess that, unlike some people, I don’t hook up with my male friends.” Alex stated, trying to sound confident but all too painfully aware of how feeble his attempt at an insult was.

Sebastian was about to respond, when Sam interrupted. “It’s okay man, we got this,” he said, giving his ass an affectionate squeeze. “You ready?”

Sebastian nodded, then turned his attention back to Alex.

“Uh, yeah,” Alex said, “I guess I’m ready, too.” His dick was still rock solid, but so were Sam and Sebastians, so it didn’t really give him much of an advantage. Actually, he was at a disadvantage, because they’d already gotten a head start in the shower. Alex wondered if he should bring that up.

“Go!” Sebastian declared, before Alex could say anything.

 Alex quickly closed his eyes and grabbed his dick, immediately beginning to get himself off. He ran his hand up and down the shaft as fast as he possibly could, which, thanks to all that time spent in the gym, was pretty darn fast. He tried to get his brain to whisk him away, imagine he was somewhere other than beating off with two other men, but all his traitorous brain could give him was Sam and Sebastian in the shower.

Fuck. He’d never hated his brain more.

He tried to think of something else, but all he could picture just got gayer and gayer. Two boys kissing in the hallways, being surrounded by naked guys in the showers after practise, that one time he’d walked in on his best friend jerking off. That first memory seemed to be the cleanest thing he could muster in his current state, so he focused on that.

Well, he tried to, anyways. Sam was moaning so loudly, and it was kind of distracting. Once or twice Alex even heard him moan Sebastian’s name. What the hell was up with that? Were they jerking each other off again? Alex quickly opened his eyes, just to make sure they weren’t cheating. Good sportsmanship had always been important to him.

“Oh, fuck,” Sam groaned, as Alex looked over at him, just in time to see Sam finish.

“Looks like you lost, jockstrap,” Sebastian said, smirking at Alex. He hadn’t even realised that Sebastian had already finished. “Guess you’re getting that toned ass fucked, huh?”

“Alex lost?” Sam asked, with a look of excitement. “Sebby!” He turned to Sebastian, pulling his best friend into a hug. “We won!” He exclaimed, his face ecstatic.

Alex stared; debating whether he’d actually go through with what he’d agreed upon. He really didn’t want to get fucked by two guys, although, as he’d just thought, good sportsmanship was extremely important to him. He didn’t want to break any agreement he made, even this one.

As he’d been thinking, Sam and Sebastian had turned their collective attention back to him. “Hey, Alex!” Sebastian exclaimed, snapping Alex out of his train of thought. “How about you go lean on the wall and show us that pretty ass?” Sebastian smirked, the pair looking forward to receiving their prize.

Alex sighed, his split-second internal debate coming to a sudden end as he accepted his fate. He walked over to where Sebastian was pointing, resting his shoulders against the cold, ceramic wall to balance himself as he reached behind himself with his right arm to pull his muscular ass cheeks apart, sharing his most intimate spot with the pair.

“Fuck...” Sebastian murmured under his breath as he bounded over to where Alex was bent over, rubbing his fingers against Alexs rim as his palm rested on his cheeks. “Yoba you’re tight. This is gonna be so fucking good...” He moaned again, as Alex released his asscheeks from his grip and brought his forearms up to his head, repositioning himself so he was leaning on them.

“So you’re taking him first?” Sam asked, suddenly appearing by Alexs side.

“Hold on, don’t I get a say in this? It is my ass you’re talking about fucking!” Alex said loudly, his point undermined slightly by the sound of a large droplet of precum dripping from his dick and hitting the ground loudly. Sam and Sebastian shared a quick glance.

“Ummm... not really. You surrendered your ass to us when you lost.” Sebastian said casually as he placed the head of his fat cock against Alexs asshole.

“Okay, just... hurry up and get this over with.” Alex grumbled as Sebastian began to push in.

“Oh, how romantic.” Sam said sarcastically as he held Sebastians hand, the latter gripping him tightly.

“Oh, Yoba Sam, he’s so tight and warm...” Sebastian moaned in complete and utter bliss as he continued pushing his way into Alexs ass. Alex groaned, though not in pleasure. It was pretty painful. Like really painful. Thankfully, both Sebastian and Sams dicks were still covered in lube from their wanking contest, but he’d gotten no stretching at all before Sebastian had started pushing in. But the pleasure quickly grew and began to outweigh the pain. Besides, he was loving the burn. But Sebastian wasn’t even half way in yet.

“Fuck Sebastian, how big is that thing?” Alex asked rhetorically. It hadn’t looked that big when it had been standing in front of him, but now that it was pushing it was inside his ass it felt absolutely humongous. By this point, Alex had put his pride on the shelf and put his pretences aside: maybe he wasn’t as straight as he forced himself to be. But that was okay. Because here he was taking a dick up his ass while another guy watched on silently wanking and Alex was enjoying the hell out of it.

Sebastian moaned deeply as he finally bottomed out in Alex. His entire length was being hugged by Alexs ass, and it felt incredible. 

“How is he Sebastian? Good?” Sam asked curiously as he sat on the bench next to them, quietly stroking his dick.

“Better than good. Incredible.”Sebastian forced out, somehow managing to say it through his heavy panting as his dick adjusted. Anyone would think Sebastian was the one getting fucked for the first time from the way he was acting, his heart pounding as he buried his dick in Alex. 

“How ‘bout you Alex? How does your first dick feel?” Sam said, smirking as Alex grinned lightly, his forehead already glistening with sweat.

“Painful. But really fucking good.” Alex said, a sly, tired grin gracing his worn-out features as he adjusted to the sudden fullness he’d never felt before. But, before he could, Sebastian pulled back a few inches, before slamming back in. Repeating this motion over and over again, he immediately started fucking Alex with abandon.

“Woah! Give a guy a warning.” Alex complained, cocking his head back over his shoulder to watch Sebastian fuck him.

“No can do I’m afraid. Until I dump my cum in you this ass is mine. It follows my rules.” Sebastian said, clearly enjoying the control he currently had over the jock he was thrusting in and out of. After years of constant mockery from the jock, Sebastian finally had power over him, and he was going to use it too it's fullest. He wasn't that mean though: Alex could still enjoy this, get endless pleasure from the very boy he'd made fun of.

Sebastian continued to thrust in and out of Alex, and the athlete felt so fucking good. It seemed like every single time the head of Sebastians cock bottomed out in his ass his entire nervous system was set alight. And that happened with every single thrust, so Alex was constantly on cloud nine. Not to mention the occasional thrust where Sebastian would hit his prostate. It was pure magic. 

“Yoba, this is so fucking good...” Sebastian moaned as he grasped Alexs hips to give himself a bit more purchase.

“Just you wait Sam. It’s more than worth it... Fuck...” Sebastian got out in between his rampant moaning and panting, addressing his friend before going back into just a string of constant moaning.

“I’m glad. I’m so looking forward to this...” Sam said, still jacking off as he eagerly awaited his turn in the jocks hole.

“So happy my ass is good for you Sebastian.” Alex joked, doing a posh accent in an attempt to break some of the ice between him and Sebastian.

“It is most exquisite Mr. Mullner. Thank you for allowing me to partake in it.” Sebastian responded in kind, not missing a beat as he cracked a smile and donned his own fake accent, punctuating his statement with a particularly hard thrust.

“That is most excellent my good Sir. Will one be needing the orgasm disposal service?” Alex asked, continuing the now running joke. He was actually pretty pleased with himself for starting this: hopefully he’d broken some of the ice. He and Sebastian were joking around like friends, something Alex kind of hoped they’d become, not that he'd ever admit it.

“Why, yes, I think I will need that in just a tick of the clock.” Sebastian replied in kind, accentuating the word tick.

“That is just splendid. Feel free to drop off your orgasm anywhere inside of my rectal cavity.” Alex said, then realising he’d actually just uttered the phrase ‘rectal cavity.’ Both of them fell silent for a moment, the quick slapping sound of Sebastians thighs hitting Alexs ass the only sound emanating from the room. Then all three of them burst into laughter at their pure silliness, Alex included. 

As the laughter died down, Sebastian spoke up. “In all seriousness though, I am actually about to cum. Am I allowed to do it in your ass?” Sebastian asked nervously as his thrusting grew more erratic.

As they both came down from their highs, Sebastian pulled out of Alex, pulling the little string of cum connecting the tip of his cock to Alexs hole off of him before slapping Alex on the right buttcheek.

“Thanks man. Sorry for being a bit of a dick before.” Sebastian apologised, taking a seat right next to him. His seat on the bench was only a inch or two away from where Alex was bent over leaning against the wall ready to take his next dick, so much so that if he leant even slightly to the side he’d be brushing against him.

“Hey, no problem dude. And, I’m sorry for teasing you all these years. That wasn’t cool.” Alex gave a genuine smile, his chiselled cheekbones giving way to a bright red blush amongst his panting and laboured breathing.

“Also no problem. Hey, after that royal ass-fucking I just gave you, I probably am gay!” The two laughed together, before quietening down. They both gazed at each other for a moment, both feeling a great friendship blossoming, before Alex turned his attention to Sam.

“Right. C’mon Sam. It’s your turn.” Alex said, smirking as he talked to the blonde.

“Awesome! I’ve been wanting this for so long!” Sam exclaimed, leaping up and practically bounding over to where Alex leant, immediately placing the thick tip of his ridiculously long cock against Alexs rim, exactly where his best friends length had resided just minutes before.

“Are you sure your ready? You just lost your anal virginity not long ago and, well... not to brag, but I’m rather... big.” Sam said, blushing profusely as he spoke.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine!” Alex laughed, rich and deep, before bending his knees in order to leverage the rim of his asshole against Sam dick, rubbing it up and down against it.

“Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you...” Sam said, his dick beginning it’s journey. Alexs walls were still coated in Sebastians cum, so Sams cock slid in much more easily that Sebastians had. However, while not as thick as Sebastians, it was literally massive in terms of length. Alex clenched his eyes, his entire face scrunched up as Sam pushed in.

Sam kept a steady pace going in, grasping Alexs hips much like Sebastian had so he could keep his balance. He moaned loudly, Alexs walls hugging his cock. Sebastian was right - it really was great.

“Yoba....” Sam groaned as he bottomed out in Alex. He paused there, panting heavily as his dick was squeezed in what seemed like a death-grip.

“Fuck Sam, and I thought Seb was big...” Alex joked twisting his neck so he could see Sam while said mans dick rearranged his interior organs. Even though he’d already finished just a few moments ago, his dick was already hard again, and it dangled down towards the floor, eagerly awaiting some sort of contact. But that contact would come from the inside, and the humongous cock that was buried deep in his ass.

“Heh...” Sam laughed quietly, panting loudly as he tried to cope to this newfound sensation. Both stayed stuck in this position, the only sounds there the sounds of the trios laboured breathing. “Okay, you ready Alex?” Sam asked eventually, a heavy blush covering his now rosy cheeks.

“Sure....” Alex replied, not really certain in his answer but ready to go on. No sooner than he said that Sam immediately began fucking in and out, pulling about halfway, which was still a long distance, before slamming back in to the hilt, creating a loud slap that echoed through the building.

“Fuck!” Alex roared out at this sudden and powerful thrust, his entire body rippling at this movement. He untouched and ignored dick swung around in the air, a fat drop of precum flying off off the tip and landing on Sebastians pale stomach. Alex cracked his left eye open, watching him carefully as Sebastian wiped it up with his finger, collecting a fat drop on the tip of his finger, before offering it up to Alex.

“Want some?” Sebastian smirked, with no malice now, holding the drop of precum in front of Alexs lips. He immediately latched on to it, his tongue swirling around the digit and eagerly lapping up the droplet of his own precum.

“Fuck...” Sebastian groaned as he watched the incredible site before him, his already spent dick rapidly growing as Alex cleaned his finger. His hand dropped down, and Alex returned to his former position, with his head turned over his shoulder so he could watch Sam. All throughout that exchange Sam had been snappily fucking in and out like lightning, drilling into Alexs ass with immense power, and it was a wonder Alex had been able to do anything coherently while Sam was at his ass.

“So, Sam. Agree with me?” Sebastian asked Sam as he began to stroke his cock, already wishing he was back inside the jocks tight ass.

“110 percent! Yoba Seb, he’s so friggin’ warm...” Sam moaned, his thrusts intensifying as he grew ever closer to orgasm. Unfortunately, Sam was already close to finishing when he’d started fucking Alex as he’d already been jacking off while watching Sebastian, and this was showing heavily. He thrusts, while growing more intense, were also getting much more sporadic, and Alex could feel Sams cock twitching inside of him.

“Pretty close, huh Sam?” Alex asked, winking at the blonde as he strategically clenched his ass as Sam drove in and out.

“Um... yeah.” Sam asked blushing heavily. Alex chuckled, a deep, infectious sound.

“Don’t worry, I’m really fucking close myself. Cum in me?” Alex asked, and Sam blushed again, a little taken aback at how openly and directly Alex asked for it. Not in a bad way though, and Sam found himself nodding.

Alex nodded too, grinning at the blonde guy before turning his head back around and clenching his eyes shut, eagerly anticipating the incoming sensations. It only took a few more wild thrusts before Sam was spilling inside of him, his own creamy white seed mixing with Sebastians. He continued pulsing for a while, strip after strip of cum flying out of his dick and hitting Alexs walls, before Alex too was cumming, his cum streaming in Sebastians hands, which he’d quickly cupped together like a bowl under Alexs dick. 

Both of them continued for a while, before it all eventually dies down. Sam pulled out of Alex, Alex letting out a soft moan as he did so, before walking round him and sitting down next to Sebastian. Alex, whose ass was now literally dripping cum, soon followed, turning around and sitting down on Sebastians other side, both panting heavily.

It was then that Sebastian held up his hand to Alexs mouth, interested in just how far Alex was willing to go. His hand was full to the brim with grade-A fresh from the oven athlete cum, and he pressed the edge of his pinky against Alexs mouth as he spoke.

“Here you go. Drink up!” Sebastian said enthusiastically. Alex shot him a sly look, before parting his lips as Sebastian tipped his hand up, his cum flowing into his mouth. Alex swallowed it all down, grabbing Sebastians hands when it was done and licking it clean.

“Wow.” Sam said, looking mildly impressed as he slouched forward on the bench.

“Well, never though I’d be drinking down my own load so eagerly when I arrived here today, but I also didn't think I'd be getting my ass pounded by two guys. Life's full of surprises. Shall we get dressed?” Alex said, posing it as a question but already standing up and walking to the lockers. Sam and Sebastian followed, both of them taking a good long look at the muscles in Alexs ass at work as they walked behind him. No one talked as they got dressed again, Alex taking a full set of clothes out of his locker before stashing his others away in his bag, as was the routine for him. The trio walked down into the village together, pausing outside Alexs house.

“Thanks for today lads. I had a great time.” Alex said, the other two nodding in agreement. “Guess I’ll see you around.” He said, before handing a small folded up piece of paper to Sam. “This is for both of you. For next time.” On that note, he turned around and entered his house, closing the door gently behind him. Sam opened the paper, Sebastian peering over his shoulder. It was a phone number. Alexs phone number. Oh, there would definitely be a next time.

And, if Sebastians rapidly hardening cock pressing against Sams ass was any indication, that time would be sooner than he’d thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Was it good, or was it so bad you had to tipex over your eyeballs so you never had to see again? Let me know down below! (Also, as with all my fics I do take requests, so please give me your ideas so you can see them written in a story in six months! I promise all the requests I said I would do are coming!)


End file.
